List of Sims Big Brother 1 housemates
The first edition of James Ben Linus' Sims 3 Big Brother featured a total of thirteen housemates competing to win the series. Twelve housemates entered on the first night, with the final housemate entering later on as an intruder on Day 29. Anuzska Anuzska Ibrahim was a 27 year old political lobbyist. Originally from Kosovo, Anuzska fled the country during the Kosovo War in 1998, reaching Britain as a refugee where she would eventually settle in Kent. She describes herself as a "liberal Muslim", believing that one should be tolerant of others despite religion, as she has "seen what hate can do". Anuzska initially struggled to fit in with the house, spending most of her time by herself either reading or cleaning. However, she eventually found friendship with Markey and Erwin, allowing her to gain access to the main clique in the house. During her stay, she admitted to disliking Marlena, who she felt was "sloppy" and "irritating". She also took opposition to Kisha, feeling she was too provocative towards the men in the house. Despite initially receiving only a single nomination in three weeks, Anuzska was eventually nominated for eviction in Week 4 after receiving votes off outsiders Marlena, Marcus and Ruth. On Day 29, she became the third person to be evicted from the house after receiving just 20.69% to save. After her eviction, she admitted that it came as no surprise, as she was "far too boring" compared to her other housemates. Erwin Erwin Engle was a 28 year old Farmer from Yorkshire. Erwin labeled himself a "different kind of farmer", stating he wanted to enter the house to show Britain that not all Farmers were "boring country folk". However, the public generally deemed Erwin boring during his stay, particularly as he was shown doing very little with his time. Erwin found friendship with Anuzska and Jeanne, finding both endearing due to being so different to himself. Erwin was seen as a member of the main clique in the house, targeting Marcus, Marlena, Ruth and Owen for eviction. Despite this, Marlena, Owen and Ruth's nominations were enough to put Erwin against the public vote in Week 3. On Day 22, Erwin became the second person evicted from the house after receiving just 23.44% to save. Felix Felix Sayer was a 33 year old Poker Player from Central London. Felix is of Kenyan and Scottish descent, but sell identifies as "black". Felix revealed whilst auditioning that he is worth £5,000,000, with his wealth being obtained through a successful history of Poker tournaments and property ventures. As the oldest original male in the house, Felix found himself pairing with Wanda to be the "parents" of the house, gaining respect from most of his fellow housemates. Felix participated in the formation of the main clique in the house, being one of the factors in Ruth and Marlena's isolation, claiming he disliked both after the first week. Ruth also took a particular disliking towards Felix, feeling as though he was stuck up and controlling. Whilst in the house Felix also formed a flirtatious bond with Kisha, despite the latter being in a flirtatious relationship with Owen. Felix was criticized for this, with many feeling he was being inappropriate towards her during their stay. After being nominated in Week 5, Felix became the fourth person evicted from the house, leaving to a mixed reception. Garret Garret Hunt was a 41 year old car salesman from Warwickshire. Garret entered the house on Day 29 as an intruder immediately following Anuzska's eviction. Prior to entering the house, Garret vowed to stir up the dynamics, challenging both Felix and Wanda for leadership. Garret immediately found himself drawn to Kisha, who he enjoyed flirting with at Felix's expense. This ultimately led to Felix changing his attitude in the house, and eventually his eviction after being nominated, with some blaming Garret for this occurrence. However, despite attempting to present himself as a game player, Garret was regarded as boring by housemates and viewers alike, being remembered primarily for wearing pink fluffy slippers around the house. Garret disliked Markey whilst in the house, disapproving of his "prankster" attitude, nominating him on both occasions he could. Garret was eventually nominated for eviction in Week 7, unsurprisingly being evicted on Day 50 after receiving 4.89% of the vote to save, the lowest percentage to save across the entire season. Jeanne John ' "Jeanne" ' Sheffield was a 21 year old stylist from Edinburgh. Born in Sudan, Jeanne was brought to the United Kingdom with his mother whilst only a year old. Jeanne announced that he had never met his father, and had no interest in doing so. He was openly gender-fluid, going by the name "Jeanne" in order to acknowledge his fluidity and preference of a feminine name and male physicality. Jeanne told his fellow housemates that he lost contact with his mother after announcing his lifestyle, admitting that she wouldn't approve of his choice to wear makeup and his attraction to the male gender. On Day 1, Jeanne flirted with Marcus, who he hoped would engage in a showmance with him. However, the pair quickly parted ways after they ended up in two separate cliques in the house. Jeanne began to struggle after his two closest friends were evicted in the first two evictions, leaving him feeling alone within his group. After nearly burning down the house whilst barbecuing dinner, Jeanne found himself grating on his fellow housemates, eventually leading to his nomination in Week 5. Jeanne managed to survive the eviction, but found himself nominated a further three times, quickly becoming the house's main target after Marlena's eviction. Whilst in the house, Jeanne clashed with Kisha, branding her a "slut" and a "temptress", whilst also engaging in physical altercations with Ruth, whom he strongly abhorred. Jeanne was eventually evicted on Day 57 in one of the closest evictions of the series, leaving to a mixed reception. Jeanne was credited for being one of the biggest characters of the season. Kisha Kisha Case was a 23 year old Nanny from Essex. Despite admitting she was "ditzy", Kisha claimed to be able to manipulate men to be her servants. Whilst in the house, Kisha demonstrated this by engaging in flirtatious relationships with Owen, Felix, Markey and Garret. Although initially appearing to be under the radar, Kisha quickly got a name for herself after seemingly leading both Owen and Felix on, with many feeling as though she was playing both to further herself in the game. Her actions earned her a disliking off both Marcus and Jeanne, with the latter labeling her a "slut". Despite Kisha receiving a negative reception off the audience, she managed to survive multiple evictions, eventually leading to her cooling down her personality, not wanting to leave the house to a booing mob. Kisha formed a close bond with Ruth in the final weeks, with the pair ultimately reaching the final two, where Kisha finished as the Runner-Up with 23% of the vote to win. Marcus Marcus Simon, better known as Marcus X was a 24 year old activist from South London. Marcus claimed that he adopted the surname X''' in line with Black human rights activist Malcolm X. Despite being a practicing Christian, Marcus claimed that he respected the message which Malcolm X aimed to spread, feeling the adoption of the X gave him both the same level of class as well as allowing people to "remember (his) name". Initially Marcus found himself as an outsider in the group, failing to clique with many housemates other than Owen, Ruth and house outcast Marlena. Marcus was praised in the early weeks for being one of the few housemates to spend time with Marlena, failing to jump on the bandwagon of targeting her for eviction. Due to his actions, Marcus found himself nominated for the first two evictions, surviving both with the highest percentage to save. After Marlena's eviction on Day 43, Marcus found himself becoming less vocal in the house, often drifting into the background. After surviving eviction once again on Day 50, Marcus found himself making his way to the final five, where he often spoke of his disdain towards Kisha, who he felt was playing a blatant game. Due to his low visibility in the second half of the season, Marcus finished fifth place on the final night, having received 12% to win. Markey '''Markey Woolston was a 25 year old model from Dublin. Prior to entering the house, Markey claimed he had slept with over "200 girls", and that he couldn't ever spend more than one night with a single girl. Markey found himself becoming the prankster in the house, often taunting his fellow housemates for his own pleasure. Most of his fellow housemates enjoyed his antics, causing Markey to become apart of the larger clique in the house. During his time in the house, Markey took a strong disliking towards Owen, whom he saw as competition for Kisha's attention. He also took a disliking towards Marlena, who he often gossiped about with his fellow housemates. Due to his popularity amongst the majority of his housemates, Markey went un-nominated until the final eviction, which he managed to survive, taking him into the final five. On the final night, Markey finished in fourth place with 16% of the vote to win, leaving to a negative reception, which he embraced as being a "memorable villain".